


i kissed a girl (and i liked it)

by crystalcrow



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Graphic Descriptions of Feelings, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:50:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcrow/pseuds/crystalcrow
Summary: “I kissed a girl and I liked it,” Allison sings quietly again, and she slowly licks her bottom lip with her eyes closed and--And Renee takes a step forward, squeezes the hand still holding hers gently and asks, “would you like to?”
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	i kissed a girl (and i liked it)

**Author's Note:**

> hi . 
> 
> a big thanks to brooke, who, as always, proofread my badboy . don't let my actual sisters know but you're my favorite sister  
> and another big fucking thanks to luc for rattling my cage and telling me to write this . u suck only a little <3
> 
> enjoy !!

The door to the suite closes with a quiet click and Renee listens to the sound of shoes getting kicked off and something, likely a bag, hitting the floor with a quiet thud without looking up from the book in her hands. 

Renee knows that it’s Allison. Even if it weren’t for the fact that they had brought Dan and Matt to the airport and sent them on their way to visit Matt’s mother this morning and that Allison is the only other person with a key to the suite, Renee would still know. 

Renee would know, even if her eyes were closed and covered with a blindfold. Even if she was under water and the noises around Allison (her shoes dropping onto the carpeted floor, a sigh leaving her cherry colored lips as her hair escapes the hair tie and cascades down her back, the tapping of her nails against the wood of her desk when she’s deep in thought) were inaudible, Renee could point to her exact location. 

There is something about Allison, something about the way she talks and walks, something about the way she holds herself, that demands attention and respect and Renee has never felt her heart drop in the way it does every time Allison’s eyes meet hers. 

Attraction isn’t anything new to Renee. She has been attracted to a number of people, but like with Jean it was always something fleeting and short timed. This, the way being around Allison makes the harsh world around Renee look brighter and prettier, the way being in Allison’s presence makes Renee feel like she’s radiating a soft and warm glow from the inside, is new and Renee doesn’t mind it. 

Allison lets herself fall into the cushion next to Renee and exhales long and deep. The AC is the only sound for a few seconds, and then Allison turns her head. “Renee,” she says, drawing out the ‘e’ in another sigh. “Not to sound like Neil and Kevin, but days without school and practice are extremely boring and I need a form of entertainment.” 

“Are you saying Exy is entertaining?” Renee asks and smiles when Allison grimaces. 

“No, absolutely not,” Allison says and grimaces again. “It’s a little entertaining. More when Neil and Andrew communicate through telepathy and when Kevin doesn’t act like a dick.” And then she smiles at Renee and adds, “most entertaining when you’re in the goal.” 

Renee closes her book with her index finger on the page she was on and puts it in her lap. “That is very sweet of you to say.” 

Allison clears her throat and looks away for a second. The sunray streaming into the room through the window hits her hair when she does, and makes it look bright and like molten gold and Renee’s heart skips inside her chest. 

“Well,” Allison says and looks back to Renee. “How about we do something fun this evening?” 

“What do you propose?” 

Allison hums. “It’s friday and the start of the holidays, which means most people will hopefully flee Palmetto to visit their friends and family; or lovers, whatever.” Her eyes almost seem like two twinkling diamonds in the light. “We could go into a bar? Or a club?”

“Yes.” Renee turns her wrist to look at her watch (it’s white with golden accents and was a generous birthday gift from her mother) and gets up. She walks to her desk and folds a small piece of paper to shove it between the pages of her book. When she looks back to the sofa, Allison’s body is tipped to the side, her hand cradling her chin and her blue eyes half lidded and meeting hers. “I’ll be with Andrew and then we can decide, if that’s alright?” 

“Of course it is,” Allison says and yawns into her other hand. 

Renee quickly gets changed in a pair of loose sweatpants and a top. She’s in the middle of putting her hair into a bun when Allison calls her name from the living room. 

“It’s _Friday_ ,” Allison says when she sees Renee and Renee stops on her way to the kitchen and looks at her friend. 

Renee blinks. 

Allison blinks back. 

“Yes,” Renee says, but it comes out sounding more like a question. 

“It’s friday, Renee,” Allison says again and Renee has the urge to put her hand on Allison’s forehead to make sure the blonde isn’t running a fever. When she sees Renee’s concern and confusion on her face, Allison sits up straight. “Friday means that Andrew’s group is going to Eden’s tonight. Eden’s Twilight is a club. A club we can go to as well.” 

“I.. see where you’re going with that.” The last and only time Andrew had given green light to the rest of the team coming to Eden’s Twilight with his family was last year, a few days before Halloween. Renee remembers her friends excitement at the club and their confusion at Andrew letting himself go into withdrawl. She remembers how Neil went with Andrew again and again to avoid being alone with her and is glad they have come far from then. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes. Being around all of them can’t be worse than sitting here and dying of boredom.” Allison waves one manicured hand up and down and Renee keeps walking into the kitchen. She’s bending down to tie her shoes when Allison adds, “you can always get Neil to ask Andrew.” 

Renee straightens up again and, with her hand on the door handle, looks back at her friend. “Neil is no ‘get out of jail’ card to use against Andrew, Allison.” She smiles. “I’ll text you.” 

*

“Wait, what?” 

Renee uses the moment Neil turns his head, the moment his focus leaves her, to swipe his legs out from under him and follows him down to place one of her knees on his chest to keep him from immediately getting up again.

However, Neil isn’t trying to get on his feet again. His head is turned to the right and Renee follows his gaze with hers. Andrew is sitting down with his feet crossed at the ankles, back against the wall and a water bottle in his left hand. His hooded gaze is on Neil. 

“Andrew, _what_?” 

“I wasn’t aware you had a problem with your hearing.” 

“Andrew.” 

“Neil.” 

After a few seconds of silence and Renee feeling Neil’s heart rapidly beating against her knee, she lowers herself onto the mats next to Neil and crosses her feet. She puts her arms over her head and stretches them, feels the burn of her muscles and breathes deeply. 

Renee doesn’t mind the extra workout she gets in from sparring with Neil. It’s not comparable to her and Andrew; where Andrew packs hard punches, Neil dances out of the way on quick feet; where Andrew thinks about the best way to bring his opponent down, Neil thinks about the most effective way to bring the sparring to an end. 

It hadn't been a surprise to Renee when both of them had said they wouldn’t spar against each other. Seeing each other getting thrown around once every week and doing the throwing are two different things and Renee understands their refusal to do that to each other. She wouldn’t go farther than showing Allison how to stand, either. 

Renee blinks and a warm feeling that has nothing to do with the exercise she just had spreads through her body. 

“Renee.” Renee blinks and looks up to meet Andrew’s dark gaze. Andrew doesn’t care like other people do, not like Dan’s fierce warmth and Matt’s hugs, but he lift one fair eyebrow and Renee appreciates that little gesture for what it is. Her smile tells him that she’s back in the present, she is right where she needs to be. “We’re leaving at seven.” 

Neil smiles at Renee when she stands up to grab her phone from her bag. 

*

Renee watches from the passenger seat as Allison turns the steering wheel sharply to squeeze into the left lane behind Andrew’s Maserati. A curse flies from her lips, as smooth as the motion of her applying color to her full lips had looked from where Renee been sitting on the bed and watching. 

“What the fuck,” she adds and slams her hand down to honk once. One of the tall figures Renee can make out sitting in the backseat turns around and throws up a hand. “Fuck you too, Day.” Allison shifts gears and the Porsche shoots forward. “Renee, your friend is driving like an absolute maniac.” 

Renee hums and decides not to comment, her hands resting on her thighs. She looks down at herself for a moment and Allison mutters something under her breath. The black dress she’s wearing looks like a big tshirt and covers half of her thighs, she’s wearing light jean shorts underneath it for comfort. 

( _When Renee steps out of the bathroom, Allison is in the middle of pouring herself a glass of water. Renee takes the few seconds it takes the blonde to notice her to look at her outfit. Allison is wearing a grey high waist skirt that clings to her like a second skin and shows off her curves paired with a see through black top a dark muster stitched unto it._

_She looks up and Renee looks into her eyes, blue and framed by thick black lashes, and thinks--she thinks _this woman is perfect_. Renee knows, logically, that this isn’t true and accepts it; she doesn’t know anyone that is truly, genuinely perfect. But with the way Allison looks and the way Renee feels all warm and fuzzy from the inside, there is no other word more fitting. _

_Allison flinches when the glass she had been holding lands in the sink with a loud thud and Renee smiles._

_“You look.. really good,” Allison says to the sink and then shoves away from the sink. Renee thinks Allison’s legs look two miles long in the outfit she’s wearing. Allison tips Renee’s chin up with a knuckle and gently holds it before Renee can thank her, her blue eyes running over Renee quickly. Renee feels like she’s on fire and thinks that’s absolutely okay. “Hm.. Wait a moment.”_

_Renee’s heart is beating normally again by the time Allison comes back with a black belt in her hand and holds it out to Renee._

_“Here,” she says. “You can put that around your waist.”_

_Renee, acting cooler than she feels with electricity in her blood, holds her arms away from her body and looks up at Allison._

_Allison blinks, her blue eyes wide and red lips parted slightly._

_“Go ahead.”_ ) 

The porsche comes to a stop and Renee looks up and directly into the stop lights of the Maserati. She watches as Kevin, Aaron and Nicky pile out the backseat. Neil jumps out of the passenger side and leans back inside for a short second. 

“Allison,” she says and nods to Neil. “You can go with them, I’ll park the car.” 

“You sure?” Allison asks. 

Renee smiles at her and feels warm all over again. “Yes, I’m gonna be there in a second.” 

Allison gets out of the car after another second and immediately gets pulled into a conversation by Nicky as they start walking in the direction of the entrance. 

Renee swiftly climbs into the drivers seat, fastens her seatbelt and stops shortly to get a parkingslip. When she looks forward again, Andrew meets her eyes for a short second in the rear view mirror and Renee nods at him in thanks. They manage to park the cars next to each other without much fuss and make their way to join the others. 

They don’t talk apart from Andrew asking “happy?” without making it sound like a question and Renee saying, “yes. are you?” 

Eden’s Twilight is much like Renee remembers it from her first time in the club. It’s still has two stories and the doors put them still in the curved section packed with tables and the main bar. The two staircases leading down to the dancefloor are where they were the last time and, as Renee wordlessly follows Andrew to the bar after he throws a look at her, she notices that the stairs to the second floor are as well. 

The bartender, Roland, throws them a small wave when he sees them. Renee nods at him and he nods back; a sign of recognition. He doesn’t stick around for small talk, much like the last time Renee saw him and quickly begins setting up a tray for them. 

Roland adds three cans of soda to the tray and slides it over the counter to Andrew, who easily picks it up, balances and holds it up with one hand. He motions for Renee to go first and she nods at the bartender again before catching sight of Allison’s bright hair and making her way towards it. 

Much like in october, Andrew gets the drinks to the table without spilling a single drop. He sits down next to Neil and Renee sits opposite of Neil and next to Allison, who sits next to a giddy Nicky. 

“You can’t imagine how glad I am that you’re here!” he says and almost splits his face in half with the smile he shows them. He downs a shot. “Those four are like vampires but instead of sucking blood, they suck the life out of me.” 

Kevin frowns from his spot next to Neil and Allison taps the top of a soda can with her long fingernails. “That’s the same, Nicky?” 

“What?” 

“A vampire would suck the life out of you and that would literally suck the life out of you, so what you said doesn’t make any--”

“I’m too sober to talk to you,” Nicky interrupts and downs another two shots. 

Neil quietly says something and Andrew answers and Allison freezes with her soda halfway to her mouth. “What language was that? That definitely wasn’t German.” She ignores Aaron and looks at Nicky. “Right?” 

Nicky nods and then pulls Aaron out of his seat. “Let’s go dance before I get grey hair.” 

“Hold on, was that Russian?” Allison turns in her seat and her thigh presses against Renee’s with the motion and Renee feels warmth spread through her whole body, staring from where their skin touches. “Did you know that?” 

Opening her soda, Renee makes quick eye contact with Andrew and then blinks at Allison. 

“Renee Walker,” Allison says and there’s something about the way Allison’s voice, higher than hers but slightly raspy, forming the letters of her name that makes a shiver run down her spine. Allison’s eyes are wide and with the dark makeup around them, they look brighter than usual, almost like Allison is glowing from the inside out and Renee can’t look away. “I cannot believe you didn’t--” 

The song playing comes to an end and a familiar beat starts up and Allison downs her entire soda before grabbing Renee’s hand gently. “I’m immediately forgetting what I was talking about; can we go dance?” 

Instead of answering her, Renee takes another look into those blue eyes of hers and doesn't get lost. She takes Allison’s hand and stands up. 

The dance floor is almost impossible to see, it’s filled with people dancing to the music. There’s next to no room anymore, but somehow Renee finds a spot for them and, still holding Allison’s hand, turns around to her and meets her eyes. Allison has a grin on her face and moves like she doesn’t have a single care in the world, like she lives in the here and now, and Renee has never seen anything more mesmerizing. 

She thinks, as Allison looks down to her and starts mouthing the lyrics, that she wants to remember this moment. She wants to wrap it up carefully, take it out and look at it a million times over. Renee wants to look back to this moment ten years from now and she wants it so much. 

Renee can feel the bass of the music on the ground under her feet and she feels her heart beating in the same rhythm as she starts moving and doesn’t take her eyes off Allison a single time. She holds eye contact and Allison grins, teeth bright in the semi darkness and with the flashing lights around them. 

Allison steps closer to Renee and the sound of the song playing gets quieter. Renee’s full attention is on Allison, on the way she moves her mouth to form the words, on the spark in her eyes, on the fingertip she runs down Renee’s other arm. 

And then she hears Allison sing along, “I kissed a girl and I liked it.” 

Her eyes slip down to Allison’s mouth when she bites her bottom lip around her grin and releases it again. Renee feels like she’s on fire; she’s burning from the inside and she’s so attracted to Allison that it hurts. 

She tugs at Allison's hand and rolls up to stand on her tiptoes. “Do you want to get some fresh air?” 

Renee notices the way Allison’s breath stutters for a second and then she nods. 

Thanks to Andrew telling her the first time she was in Eden’s Twilight, Renee finds the exit that leads into the little alley behind the club easily enough and pushes open the door. The warm air, cooler than in the club but not cool enough to be a problem, feels good on her heated skin. 

The door doesn’t fully close without someone pulling it from the outside or pushing against it from the inside, and the song is still playing and audible in the almost quiet alleyway. The sun is gone already, streetlamps cast a white glow around them and only the faint sound of cicadas reaches them from the nature. 

“I kissed a girl and I liked it,” Allison sings quietly again, and she slowly licks her bottom lip with her eyes closed and--

And Renee takes a step forward, squeezes the hand still holding hers gently and asks, “would you like to?” 

“Would I like to--” Allison opens her eyes and Renee can see her throat working as she swallows. Renee’s heart feels like it has grown wings and is fluttering inside of her ribcage like a colibri when Allison looks at her. She doesn’t know if it’s a trick of the light, but Allison’s eyes seem darker when she rasps, “yes, Renee. _Yes_.”

Renee takes two steps forward and places her other hand on the soft curve of Allison’s hip. It takes one more step until Allison’s back meets the wall of the building, warm still from the blazing sun. Renee looks up at her and Allison wraps her free hand around Renee’s bicep, squeezes gently, and Renee leans up. 

She hears a noise when their lips meet, but she isn’t sure if it’s Allison’s breath stuttering, her own, or her heart jumping out of her chest. Allison’s lips are soft and warm under hers and Renee never wants to forget the feeling of them. 

Allison kisses her back the way Renee wants to be kissed, like no boy has ever kissed her; soft and hot and breathy. Like she’s not trying to win a battle but seeking union and closeness as much as Renee does. 

She can feel heat in her cheeks as their tongues brush, and it’s quick and electric and Renee wants nothing more than to chase the lightning that she feels in her whole body. But she pulls back for a moment, breathes in Allison smelling like cherries and smiles. 

“Is this okay?” she asks a moment later and she sounds as out of breath as she feels. 

“Is this okay?” Allison echoes and tugs her closer, their bodies flush, and touches Renee’s cheek with a touch light as a feather. “I-- yes, Renee. This is more than okay.” 

Renee looks up at her, at the faint blush on her cheeks and her swollen lips and says, “I’m glad.” She bites her own lip. “I have been wanting to do that.” 

“I’m _very_ glad,” Allison says, tugs at Renee’s bicep and then lets out a raspy chuckle that does things to Renee. “Kiss me, Renee.” 

And to the sound of the last notes playing inside the club and with the knowledge that they’re going to have to face their teammates eventually again, Renee does.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i put aaron in this yes i didnt give him any dialouge <3 
> 
> KUDOS and COMMENTS are, as always, highly appreciated. especially now that hits from unregistered users aren't getting added to the count. 
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/seijohsmanager)


End file.
